


Pub Quiz 2.0

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Village Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: It's a Pub quiz meets Newlywed Games mash up





	Pub Quiz 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thisdamndesire for the Robron Secret Valentine exchange

Robert and Aaron came into the pub, laughing about something, oblivious to all the looks and Chas cheering when she saw them.

“Two pints, please, mum,” Aaron said.

Robert had stopped to look around and furrowed his brows.

“What’s going on here?” he asked Chas.

“We were just waiting for you,” she said.

Aaron looked around now, too. He saw Eric and Faith at a table, next to them Cain and Moira. One table over were Vanessa and Charity with Tracy and David. Vic and Ross were at the table in the corner and Ross did not look like he wanted to be here at all. Dan and Kerry came rushing in and dropped down at a table with Nicola and Jimmy.

“It’s another Pub Quiz,” Chas said with her biggest smile. “Couples edition and we were just waiting for you.”

“Oh,” Robert said. Aaron had just told him how all he wanted was a quiet pint in the pub, no yelling customers, no annoying Gerry. “We just wanted a pint…”

“What?” Aaron asked to Robert’s surprise. “We have to defend our title!”

He grabbed the two pints and scooted down to the end of the bar.

It was late June, they had been back together for almost four months now, and things were good, really good. Not perfect, no, never, but they talked and they made an effort to spend time together and deliberately listen to each other. A pint at the pub after a long day at work had become their routine just as the lazy breakfast in bed on a Sunday.

“All right,” Chas said. “I will pass out the first round sheets now. Choose your couple name and it’s not allowed to just be your names, be creative. You then have 15 minutes to answer these 10 questions. The best three couples move on to the semi-finale and then the best two to the finale.”

Aaron gave Robert the pen, his handwriting was neater and he tended to get impatient when Aaron didn’t write fast enough.

“Name?” Robert asked.

“Aaron and Robert,” Aaron said.

“She just said it can’t be our names,” Robert said with a laugh. 

“Oh, she did?” Aaron asked. “Sometimes I just tend to tune her out. Dingle Sugden?”

Robert grinned. “I am pretty sure those are also our names. How about The Mills?”

“Nah, sounds stupid,” Aaron said. “The Scrappys?”

“Sounds like we’re dogs,” Robert said.

“Having trouble finding a name, boys?” Faith piped up. “How about Beauty and the beast?”

“Who would be who?” Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you know…,” Faith said and winked at him.

Eric looked alarmed and Aaron rolled his eyes. “Cheers for that.”

“Oh, I know something,” Robert said and wrote down ‘Dec 4th’.

“Sap,” Aaron grinned.

“All right, everybody set?” Chas asked. Everybody mumbled. “Good. Then your 15 minutes start now.”

Robert started writing immediately and Aaron looked over his shoulder.

“No,” he said in a hushed tone. “Romeo’s last name was Montague, not Capulet.”

Robert tilted his head. 

“Right, of course,” he said and changed the answer.

“Who the hell knows the name of Elizabeth Taylor’s first husband?” Aaron asked. 

“Nicky Hilton,” Robert said immediately and wrote it down.

Aaron suppressed a grin. “Wow, you really are a man of many talents.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Robert asked.

“No, no, I mean it,” Aaron grinned.

They shared a look and were lost in each other for a moment. So they didn’t realise Kerry sneaking up on them and looking over their shoulder.

“David Burtka,” she mumbled and turned to Dan. “Put down David Burtka.”

“Who needs to know about who this gay dude is married to anyway?” Dan mumbled but Robert heard.

“What?” he snapped.

“Rob, don’t,” Aaron said and put his hand on his arm.

“No, no, I wanna know,” Robert said. “The fact that he is gay makes his marriage less important, is that what you’re saying?”

“No, of course not,” Dan said quickly. “I didn’t mean anything by it…”

“You better…,” Robert started.

“One minute left!” Chas called out and Robert turned back around.

They quickly wrote down the last answer and handed their sheet in.

While Chas went in the backroom to check all the sheets Aaron and Robert ordered another pint.

“Sugden, a word?” Cain approached them.

“A word and a glare?” Robert joked and Aaron chuckled.

“Ah, a new career as a clown?” Cain asked, not impressed in the slightest.

“What can I do for you?” Robert asked instead of an answer.

“I need one of your contacts,” he said.

“No,” Aaron jumped in. 

“What?” Cain asked.

“No more dodgy business,” Aaron asked. “I can do without this one getting any more enemies.”

“It’s not dodgy,” Cain argued.

“All right, and we have the results,” Chas announced.

“Call me later,” Robert said to Cain and he went back to his table.

“The three couples that have made it through to the next round are: The best of the best,” she started and Vanessa and Charity cheered.

“Let me guess who picked that name,” Robert said with a grin at Charity.

“And let me guess your names is something very snobby,” Charity shot back.

“Nope,” Robert shook his head.

“…., the beauties,…” Chas announced and Faith cheered, whereas Eric did not look impressed.

“Oh great,” he mumbled.

“And last but not least Dec 4th,” Chas said finally and Aaron looked very smug.

“Ha,” he let out and Robert punched his fist in the air with a cocky glance to Dan.

“Dec 4th?” Charity asked. “What’s that supposed to be? The day the wizard gave you a heart?”

“In a way,” Robert grinned. “Certainly the day my life changed forever.”

Charity made gagging noises and Vanessa nudged her in the side.

“All right, the second round will be quickfire questions. You each have to choose one member of the time who will answer a series of questions in one minute. The two couples with the most right answers will win.”

Faith jumped off her chair immediately and walked over to the bar to stand beside Robert.

“Care to make it a little more interesting, blondie?” she asked with a wink.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked. 

“If I get more answers than you you have to take me out to dinner,” Faith said with a big smile.

“Excuse me,” Eric piped up from his spot on the bench.

But Robert just laughed and nodded. “Sure.”

“Did you just agree to take my grandma out on a date?” Aaron asked with raised eyebrows.

“He always had a thing for older ladies, right?” Charity said with a smirk.

Chas positioned herself with the questions and Marlon was taking the time. Vanessa got 4 answers right and then Faith was up. She was talking way too much and only got 2 answers right.

“Ah, that looks like a no on our date,” Robert said smugly.

“Give him the hard questions,” Charity said. “Wipe that smug off his face.”

Aaron looked like he had hardly ever been happier in his life.

“Okay, Robert, you ready? You only need three right answers to move on,” Chas said.

Marlon started the minute and after 40 seconds Robert had his 3 right answers.

“Yes!” Aaron cheered and jumped off his bar stool to hug Robert.

“All right,” Chas said. “It looks like we will have a battle of the sexes. Vanessa and Charity against Robert and Aaron.”

“You are going down, Sugden,” Charity piped up.

“For the third round we play what is known as the newlywed game,” Chas said with a smirk. “Each couple will get ten questions, 5 questions each and the other one has to guess what their partner answered. The couple with the most matching answers will win.”

They started with Charity and Vanessa. Vanessa guessed three of Charity’s answers right, Charity only one of Vanessa’s.

“Easy,” Aaron grinned smugly. “We got this.”

“Don’t give them the easy questions,” Charity said to Chas. “just because he’s your son.”

“No worries,” Chas grinned.

“So, here we go then, we start with Aaron, you write your answers down and Robert, you write down what you think he’ll say,” she said.

“Yeah, we got the concept, Chas,” Robert said and grabbed his sharpie to write on his board.

“Okay, first question is: What cheers Aaron up when he is in a bad mood?” Chas asked.

“Is there such a thing?” Vic called out with a wink.

“Funny,” Aaron said and wrote down an answer immediately.

Robert tilted his head a bit and then wrote as well.

“Reveal,” Chas said.

The both turned their cards and Aaron wrote: “Video Games or sex, unless Robert put me in a bad mood then Video games and silence.”

Robert grinned at that, because he wrote: “Video Games and sex, unless it’s because of me.”

“First point,” Chas said. “Moving on: Who is Aaron’s favourite family member?”

“Come on,” Charity called out. “That is too easy.”

“Right?” Chas said with a big smile.

But when Robert and Aaron turned their boards they both said “Liv”.

“Now, the next one is gonna be interesting: What does Aaron think is the worst piece of clothing Robert owns?” Chas asked.

“Oh, how to choose,” Marlon said with a grin.

“Look who’s talking,” Robert shot back.

Aaron turned his board and it said: “Floral shirts”

Vic asked surprised: “really?” the same time Chas said “Absolutely.”

“I love them, Rob,” Vic said again as Robert turned the board with the same answer.

“Now seriously, how do you know all this stuff?” Charity asked.

Robert looked at Aaron who looked back and grinned and in turn, Robert smiled.

“Oh, never mind,” Charity grumbled.

“Fourth question: What is the best quality about your partner?” Chas asked.

“Wouldn’t we all like to know,” Dan mumbled and Aaron shot him a look that made him shut up immediately.

Aaron wrote something down immediately whereas Robert looked a little bit at a loss.

He finally turned his board around and it read: “Looks?”

“Seriously?” Aaron said and shook his head. “No.”

He turned his around and it said: “his heart”

Robert looked at Aaron and shook his head but Aaron just smiled and nodded.

“Last question for the Aaron round,” Chas broke their moment. “Which of these movie titles would you say describe your relationship the best: Walk the line, Fast and the furious or Silver Linings?”

Aaron wrote his answer down and looked at Robert. Robert smirked at him and Aaron grinned.

“Not fair,” Vanessa said. “they are using the telepathic connection thing they have going on.”

Charity nodded enthusiastically and Chas laughed. “That is not against the rules.”

Robert wrote down his answer and they turned their boards around, both already knowing that they had the same answer.

“Fast and furious, hm?” Faith said. “I hope that doesn’t apply to your sex life.”

“Mum!” Chas chastised her.

“All right, so we got four answers right,” Chas continued. “Which means Aaron will only have to match one answer right and it’s a win.”

“Easy,” Aaron said smugly.

“First question is a question I guess no one really wants to know, but here we go: What was the worst sex you ever had? Or rather with whom?”

“I better not see my name on that board, Sugden!” Nicola called out.

“Or mine,” Debbie chimed in.

“That’s fun, isn’t it?” Charity asked with a wide grin. “So many people you can offend.”

“Wished you were one of them?” Robert asked and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

“I do,” Faith called out.

“Gross,” Aaron mumbled.

Robert just grinned and wrote down his answer.

Robert turned his board around and it read: “I don’t have bad sex.”

“Oh,” Aaron sighed. “I should have known your ego would answer that question.”

He turned his board around and it read: “the imaginary sex with Charity.”

“That’s funny,” Charity said and glared at him. 

“So, you didn’t get this one, you still need one answer to win,” Chas said. “Let’s get on with it: What is Robert’s least favourite colour?”

Aaron furrowed his brows and shrugged his shoulder. He looked over to Robert who looked just as lost, but then he saw something, a smirk, and Aaron knew he just had an idea to be a smart mouth. He thought about it for a second, had to chuckle to himself and put down his answer.

They both turned their boards around and it read: “White.”

Vic shook her head. “What you wear white all the time,” she said.

“Nah,” Charity said. “He was being clever, right?”

“He was,” Aaron said.

“All right, well that’s it,” Chas said. “You won. Yippie!”

“No,” Faith called out. “We wanna see the other questions, too!”

“Yeah, show us more of that telepathic communication you two got going on,” Vanessa said with a laugh.

“You wanna?” Chas asked them and they shrugged their shoulders.

“Might as well;” Aaron said, but Robert could see that Aaron actually wanted to know, too, if they could get them right.

“What does Robert think is the most annoying habit about Aaron?” Chas asked

Robert wrote down his answer immediately.

“Oh yes, please, write that down quicker,” Aaron said with a laugh.

They both turned their boards and Aaron’s read: “Slurping cereal,” and Robert’s read “Table manners.”

“We’ll count that as a win,” Chas laughed. “What kind of date would Robert say is his favourite kind?”

“No matter what, gotta be posh, right?” Nicola called out again.

But Robert just smiled and started to write.

“And no need to describe any kind of sex,” Chas said. “We all know that’s how it ends.”

“Oh,” Aaron said and erased his board again which made Kerry and Faith laugh.

Robert turned his board and it read: “On the sofa, takeout and reruns of Top Gear.”

Aaron’s face softened when he read that and for a moment he forgot they were in a room full of people. 

He turned his board and it said: “On the sofa with takeout.”

“He didn’t say Top Gear, it doesn’t count,” Charity said.

“We already lost, babe,” Vanessa said. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Last question,” Chas said. “What is Robert’s favourite piece of clothing of Aaron’s?”

Robert smirked at Aaron and wrote down his answer.

Aaron shook his head, but couldn’t hide the grin.

“Okay, reveal,” Chas said and Robert turned his board around.

“Suits or nothing.”

Aaron grinned and turned his around.

“Nothing, or suits.”

“You two are the worst,” Charity said.

Aaron smirked and Robert smiled.

“Oh, we know,” he said.


End file.
